Atlantis: Rediscovery
by Rebmakash
Summary: The year is 2001. These new times have brought a new band of explorers to Atlantis, but what has been brought by the explorers? A tale of Milo and Kida in modern day.
1. Author's Notes & Chapter 1

Author's Notes:  
  
Deh-GIHM (Greetings!),  
  
To everyone who is reading this, WEEL-tem (welcome)! I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you will feel it will remain true in the plot and the spirit to the movie.  
  
I must warn readers, however, two characters from the movie are deceased in this story, though I will not say who.  
  
An important note to the story: In Subterranean Tours: Atlantis, it states that crystals only carry a charge, thus, their gift of longevity would not apply when visitors who had been given crystals left Atlantis. If that is true, why does it say at the end of the guide "Please be prepared to surrender all crystals."? Crystals are considered a common sight in the city, so, though sacred for the obvious reason, they are not in such rare supply that every single crystal is needed in Atlantis. Why would the visitors need to surrender these crystals if they would become what would appear to be just a piece of aquamarine? My guess is that Atlantean crystals carry more than just a charge, remaining active to fairly extreme distances. This is kept a secret so that humanity does not exploit the Atlanteans. (Do not tell anyone else about my conclusion. We cannot let that secret fall into the hands of the wrong person.) Think about it. At the beginning of the movie, one can see that Atlantis is more than just the city you see at the end, but an incredible empire. In order to bestow longevity to the entirety of its people, the crystals would have to be active over long distances. This is especially true fro the time period in which Atlantis was warring with Greece, forcing the warriors to travel far away for long periods of time. (Even at 100 miles per hour, the trip to Greece, assuming Atlantis was in the middle of the Atlantic, would still be lengthy.) When Rourke steals Mother Crystal, however, the light of the smaller crystals quickly dim. Why? Besides the fact that the Mother Crystal was bonded with a person and that it was sealed inside a metal prison of sorts, the very city of Atlantis may act as an amplifier for it's power. If the crystal is not in Atlantis, only the best quality crystals, like the King's, may be left glowing. These royal crystals have the longest range, perhaps. This would explain the still glowing crystals at the movie's end that are worn by the team. It would take a while for the team to sell their treasure, get brand new clothes fashioned for them, and to have their crystals cut into different shapes. By that time, one would suppose that a charge would have run down at least enough for their crystals to have significantly dimmed. It could be supposed that the team, for their heroic efforts in saving Atlantis, were given these royal Atlantean crystals. In addition, the dimming so soon after the Mother Crystal is taken seems more like the crystals do not carry a charge.  
  
For those people who love reading to some music, here are some suggested tracks from the Atlantis soundtrack that might be good for some chapters:  
  
Chapter 1: Tracks 10, 11, 12, and/or 13, too.  
  
Chapter 2: Tracks 7, and/or 9.  
  
Chapter 3: Tracks 6 and/or 7.  
  
Chapter 4: Track 4 and 6.  
  
Chapter 5: Track 5.  
  
Chapter 6: Track 16.  
  
Chapter 7: Tracks 17, then end with 18.  
  
Credits: "Promise," Performed by Kellie Coffey for the  
  
"Walt Disney World Millennium Celebration" soundtrack.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
GAH-moak (Good-bye),  
  
Rebmakash  
  
  
  
???ATLANTIS:  
  
1 REDISCOVERY  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Kida awoke early that morning. Drowsily she looked out of her bedroom window to behold a beautiful spectacle. The floating Mother Crystal was everything to Atlanteans. It even acted as their sun. The queen looked in awe as it's dim, nighttime glow grew with the light of morning. As she thought of the crystal, she remembered her parents with nostalgia, and put on her resized childhood bracelet. Dressed as she watched, she left her royal garb behind and putting on her street clothes instead.  
  
The plans for today would be different. She needed to find Milo, and she knew exactly where he should be.  
  
As Kidagakash walked down the palace halls, thinking over her plans for the day, she was surprised to find Milo on the Throne Room steps instead of the library. Generally, one could always find the bibliophile there in the early morning, but it was here that he had chosen to study Atlantis's ancient scrolls today.  
  
As the queen closed the door to the halls, a loud grinding sound of stone on stone could be heard. Milo did not respond, being oblivious to his surroundings. Kida, taking advantage of this, playfully snuck up behind him, and clamped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"I have some questions for you, and you are not reading more about this city until I get some answers!" whispered Kida with a smile, recalling the day they had met. "You did get up early this morning."  
  
Milo pulled away from her loose grip. "Morning, Kida," replied Milo with a loving smile. "I certainly did. I had trouble sleeping. I'm still trying to solve the puzzle about the rise of your PAH-nokh technology and I am hoping to find more information as to the war that eventually caused the MEH-behl-moak. I'm sure I'll find it though. My gosh, your library is as big as - no, dwarfs the size of what the library at the city of Alexandria must have been in its day!"  
  
"I am glad your are pleased," Kida said sincerely, "but I came to ask if you would join us on our scouting trip today."  
  
"Scouting?" The linguist straightened his glasses.  
  
"Yes. Though our people now are not in great need of food, if there is another disaster, and if we are still in this same cavern, it would be useful to know what resources we have. As queen, I believe it is my duty to lead this. Though it may not be an ancient tradition, it is a custom that we took up as we struggled for survival."  
  
"But I have some important research to do here."  
  
"Milo, since you have arrived here you have tried to piece together every grain of sand that was worn away from our culture. You need not to worry. You have set the basic foundations of our culture back in place, and have started to teach the people how to read! The second golden age of Atlantis has been bestowed upon us. A day's time of no research shall not cause Atlantis to crumble. Now, you will join us, will you not?"  
  
"Alright. What do I need to do? What supplies are necessary, and what are we looking for?" Waiting for a response, Milo gazed at Kida's left hand. It was there that he had introduced one of his customs into Atlantean culture, introduced a symbol of his love for her. The ring on her finger sported the same blue crystal as his ring did. The scholar glanced away to gather the scrolls and set them on a stone table at the edge of the throne room. He looked at them with some wonder, still amazed that the library's scrolls had been perfectly preserved for millennia despite the fact that the library was underwater! His mind jumped to what he had been working on for a moment. "How long have I been working on this?" he wondered silently. "For that matter, how long have I been in Atlantis? A decade, maybe?" Milo had completely lost track of time. A decade seemed reasonable to him, seeing that his hair had been turning white to match his wife's. He thought of asking Kida, but his train of thought was interrupted as he turned around to see a ball of fur flying toward his face. He barely caught it before it hit.  
  
"You will need these too," called Kida, now across the room, as she tossed more gear in his direction. More furred leg and arm protectors hit the floor as Kida pulled them from a small cabinet just inside the hall entrance. Some shoulder guards and a few Atlantean weapons were also tossed out, but, this time, not directly at Milo. Then she pulled out two masks, one of which Milo recognized from his first encounter with her.  
  
The second mask resembled a creature he had seen some people use as guard dogs. It was blue with tusks and horns, but the mask had only two eyes instead of the five of the creature. "What was it called again?" he thought. "Oh, a Bahodmok."  
  
"We are searching for possible food supplies, chreen populations for light sources, and types of stone for building material." Kida saw a confused look flash upon Milo's face when she said "chreen." "You call the chreen 'fireflies.'"  
  
"Ah, thanks. I assume the building materials are for both houses and vehicles."  
  
"Yes. Only with your help have we been able to decide how vehicles like the Ketak work. Now we can build them if we can find or forge the correct materials." The huntress queen held up a piece of what looked like a damaged part of a Ketak rudder as he approached her to pick up his mask from the ground. He assumed this would be taken to match the material with the indigenous rocks around Atlantis. All the while, Kida had been strapping on her armor.  
  
Milo attempted to do the same, but, not having yet studied Atlantean armor, Kida had to show him how and where to put things on. When the lanky scholar tried to put on his mask, however, he found it oversized and incredibly awkward. It fit almost too loosely on him. "How will we be traveling?" he asked Kida. "Ketak, or Aktirak?"  
  
"Pole vault," replied Kida, tossing him a spear. The Atlantean spears were truly unique weapons, having a bladed hook at one end and a counterbalance on the other that could be used as a bludgeon. "Vehicles will scare the game away. They are not stealthy enough." She pulled down her own mask and began to bound away using her spear. Milo tried to follow in the same fashion, but the mask was too cumbersome and, because he spent so much time in the library, he had neither the muscle, nor the experience to execute this properly. This caused him to tumble to the side. Kida quickly realized the polyglot was not with her, and she returned to see Milo limping slightly from temporary, quickly receding pain. The queen simply smiled behind her mask and emitted a quiet sigh.  
  
"Come. I will show you how on the way there."  
  
  
  
  
  
Based off the Disney Picture "Atlantis: the Lost Empire." The names "Atlantis: Rediscovery," and chreen as well as the characters Pohmehroyh, Heykohk, Ana, and Daniel are my (Rebmakash's) property. Fan fiction storyline also my property. Milo Thatch, Kidagakash, and other characters, names, concepts, and non-gibberish Atlantean are property of the Walt Disney Company. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
When they arrived on the outskirts of the city, Milo's skill had greatly improved. Kida was amazed at how fast he was grasping the concepts, but, of course, attributed this ability to why he was an exceptional scholar. The linguist, though still very clumsy, could now almost keep up with his wife. The bridge had been rebuilt long ago after the second cataclysm, but this time, with stone. They crossed together.  
  
On the other side, the couple saw Pohmehroyh, Milo's personal guard, and Heykohk, who usually accompanied Kida when she left the palace. With them were several former huntsmen.  
  
"Queen Kidagakash! We worried about your well-being! Where were you?" asked Heykohk. Both hunters bowed with veneration to their king and queen.  
  
"I was showing Milo a 'new' mode of travel," Kida responded, motioning with her spear and bowing back. Then, to Pohmehroyh, she quietly said, "Thank you for coming on such short notice. I felt he should be here."  
  
Her husband was looking through a satchel he brought. It was full of note-taking supplies for listing the status of the resources available in the area. In addition, he planned to map the area if he had the time. He put back his supplies and tested his balance with the spear again.  
  
"Let us go," commanded Kida. The group slid their masks down and started off.  
  
The team made a short climb to a cave and entered. Milo paused briefly, lingering at the cave's shadowy, wide mouth. He looked back for a moment at the city that forever guided and changed his life. He knew that he would always be in awe of it, no matter how long he lived. The metropolis shimmered blue in the illumination of the Mother Crystal. Then, realizing he was being left behind, he turned to attempt to catch up with the others.  
  
Milo bounded as carefully as he could around the pillars and from ledge to ledge, sometimes only just avoiding a painful, if not fatal, misstep. He did not yet have the agility of the others in the group. The cave was very dark, but the crystals which hung around their necks lit the way rather brightly as their beams shot through the holes in their masks. The formations glistened beautifully from the light. They traveled for about an hour before stopping to study their surroundings. The lean man was grateful for the rest, and commenced studying the types of rocks for the type of material they were looking for. Pohmehroyh, of course followed him. When he found some Atlantean runes carved into the wall, Milo began to read them.  
  
After only reading a few lines of this stone text, Milo heard his name being called.  
  
"Milo, you should come see this!" Kida voiced in a tone that was half whisper and half yell.  
  
Milo looked for and quickly found Kida and Heykohk. They were looking over an overhang with amazed expressions on their faces. As Milo and Pohmehroyh also looked, they could clearly see why. Below them were people unlike those they had ever seen before with vehicles alien to them. The machines were rather streamlined, or, at least were fashioned in a smoother manner than the vehicles of 1914. The expedition had broken camp near an immense underground lake that seemed to be bottomless. Pillars, stalactites, and stalagmites surrounded and were within the camp like a natural fortification.  
  
Milo caught the face of a white man in black garb. There, on the shoulder of his uniform, was an American flag and the words "Team 10."  
  
"Americans?" Thoughts and questions flooded his mind like a tidal wave. "Is my former country looking for me? Why? Only a few people have traveled here over the years, and those people were my former crewmates or had some association with Whitmore Industries. Didn't we agree that Atlantis would remain a secret to the general public to protect its people? It should have been reported, officially, as 'nothing found.' Why would anyone send an expedition if it was declared that this was not the path to Atlantis?"  
  
He noticed some familiar words printed on the side of a vehicle using a strange beam of red light to cut through a stone wall. It read "Supported by the Smithsonian." Milo stared incredulously at the words. "In the past the Smithsonian wouldn't sponsor an expedition to Atlantis. Why would they do so now?"  
  
As they looked on, Milo saw a familiar silhouette. Upon seeing this, the scholar moved around Kida and Heykohk to climb down to a lower ledge.  
  
"Milo! What are you doing?" Kida whispered forcefully to him with urgency.  
  
"Stop climbing down!" called Pohmehroyh. He was preparing to go down after the lingist.  
  
"It's Sweet!" Milo exclaimed, climbing back up to show her.  
  
"What is?"  
  
He pointed toward the large, dark-skinned man. "There! That's Doctor Sweet!"  
  
"Milo, I do not believe-" but Milo was already heading down. Pohmehroyh and Kida quickly began pursuit and Heykohk, though momentarily hesitant, also gave chase. Milo, however, had the head start. He managed to get down, partially by a short, harmless fall, sooner than the rest of his party. Dropping his spear at the bottom of the ledge, he began to run over to the giant of a man.  
  
"SWEET! KREE-loog-toat JOSH-wah SWEET-toap!" shouted Milo with enthusiasm, not realizing he speech was in Atlantean. The man made a quick movement to his waist. Kida and the two guards noticed this, and they ducked behind a boulder. They knew the movements of aggression. As the lingust grew closer, he saw the man turn, pointing a gun directly at Milo's head. Though the ebony man possessed the form of the physician, he possessed not his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Based off the Disney Picture "Atlantis: the Lost Empire." The names "Atlantis: Rediscovery," and chreen as well as the characters Pohmehroyh, Heykohk, Ana, and Daniel are my (Rebmakash's) property. Fan fiction storyline also my property. Milo Thatch, Kidagakash, and other characters, names, concepts, and non-gibberish Atlantean are property of the Walt Disney Company. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
The man kept the gun leveled at Milo's head. "Who and what are you?" he demanded. "How do you know my grandfather?" Guards armed with guns were running up to defend their comrade.  
  
Kida gathered the near-by huntsman. Though they were out-numbered they knew they must try to rescue Milo.  
  
"AH-nik KAH-gihn MY-loh THATCH EH seh-toat. Ah-GEHB DOO-nokh nah-GU-sohn SWEET-toap dap?" Milo cautiously inquired. Realizing his mask was still on, the linguist took it off in the same manner that one would put down a gun. He was thankful he had left his spear behind, and thus, seemed less threatening. "Sorry. I'm Milo Thatch. You're Doctor Joshua Sweet's grandson?" Only then did Milo realize that he had picked up a little of an Atlantean accent. He quickly found that armed men, all of whom had a gun pointed at Milo's head, were surrounding him.  
  
"Milo Thatch?" asked the dark man as he stoked his short beard in thought. "You're Milo Thatch? Dad said Granddad always spoke about you."  
  
The scouting party had quickly surrounded them, spear tips and knife blades at the back of most of the guard's necks.  
  
"SOO-kohn-lesh KAH AHK-duhp!" cried Kida, displaying her power through her voice. "Lower your weapons!" Her gleaming knife was at the neck of Sweet's grandson while her spear was pointed at the nearest guard. Guards that were unthreatened began to point guns at the Atlanteans.  
  
"Everyone lower your weapons," yelled Milo. "We don't need this!" Slowly, and in an untrusting manner, the two parties simultaneously put their weapons down. Daniel was the last to do so, and he disarmed himself in an untrusting manner. The huntress motioned to Pohmehroyh to go to Milo. He did so, checking him to make sure he was unhurt. The Atlanteans slowly began to remove their masks.  
  
As the tension quickly died down, Sweet's grandson turned to Milo. He stood slightly shorter than Doctor Sweet, a moustache and beard the only hair upon his head, which spread over his face as if to hide his hidden suspicions. His garb was quite unfamiliar to Milo. The American flag patch seemed to sport two extra stars, as an example. At the Goliath's waist were various tools, rope, and a pouch for rations.  
  
"I'm Daniel Sweet, group leader for Team 10," he said, introducing himself to Milo. He shook his hand saying, "Pleasure to meet 'ya." Milo discreetly grasped his own hand afterwards due to Daniel's crushing grip. Then he turned to Kida, who now stood close to Milo. "And your are?" His tone was strangely serious and unfriendly, his mild grin disappearing.  
  
"My name is Kidagakash," she said, all anger in her voice having faded away. "You may call me 'Kida' if you wish." Milo noted she did not mention her rank, and took it to mean she was still uneasy around him. He realized she did not want to be held hostage as a person of significant rank. She held out her hand in the same way Sweet had to Milo, thinking that a familiar greeting would help to heal the momentary conflict. Daniel shook her hand as well, and a smile slowly and briefly appeared on his face. Milo noted this, thinking about how much he looked like his grandfather when he did so.  
  
"Heard my grandfather spoke of you often, too." Kida smiled at that. Soon everyone, both Atlantean and expedition member, was greeting each other and introducing themselves. Daniel called out the rest of the camp, who emerged quickly at the prospect of meeting citizens of a thought-to-be- extinct civilization. Among them was a short, white-haired Latino woman, her hair only sporting a meager few streaks of black. She was at least fifty, if not older, Milo deduced.  
  
"Hi," Milo said walking to her. "Let me guess. You're Audrey's granddaughter?"  
  
"No, just her daughter." As if to prove it, she made a mock punch at Milo's shoulder. "I'm Ana."  
  
Milo, though he did not believe that she looked very old, certainly did not believe she was young. Being a daughter made more sense. With some slight embarrassment, he said, "So, why are you here? Did the Smithsonian change it's mind or--"  
  
"Si. The cousin of some so-important dead man named Harcourt--"  
  
"Harcourt?"  
  
Ana nodded. "We convinced his cousin to go for an expedition to see this place. We told him that we had a way to get there and proof that it exists. We showed him an artifact from there. It was a gold statuette of.something. I don't remember what. A fish or something like that."  
  
"Well, if Harcourt's cousin is anything like he was, the gold alone probably convinced him that the expedition was worth it. Wait, Harcourt's dead? How did he die? I used to work for him, as unbelieving as he was."  
  
"Old age, I guess."  
  
"Old age? What year is it?"  
  
"Well, 2001," she said as if it were obvious.  
  
  
  
Based off the Disney Picture "Atlantis: the Lost Empire." The names "Atlantis: Rediscovery," and chreen as well as the characters Pohmehroyh, Heykohk, Ana, and Daniel are my (Rebmakash's) property. Fan fiction storyline also my property. Milo Thatch, Kidagakash, and other characters, names, concepts, and non-gibberish Atlantean are property of the Walt Disney Company. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
"2001!" Milo cried. "Jiminy Christmas! It's been. eighty-seven years?" Milo paused to consider this. It was so profound to him it was akin to fitting an elephant into a doghouse. "Are.are they still alive? The members of the first expedition that came back."  
  
Ana shrugged. "I didn't really know most of them. Jebidaih and Sweet's grandfather both disappeared when I was a baby. The same happened to my mom when I was about ten. A strange coincidence, perhaps? I don't think so."  
  
Pohmehroyh continued to stand by Milo, spear again in hand. The hunter listened quietly, never daring to speak a word.  
  
"Well, where were they last." Milo stopped mid sentence. He noticed a strange, yet simple necklace that she was wearing. It sported a beautiful, glowing crystal that emanated the purest of light. "Where did you get that?" He pointed, astounded, at the necklace.  
  
"Uhhh.it was from Whitmore. I only just recently received it. It was given to me in his will for some reason. He died in some accident when I was just a baby."  
  
"Not him too." Milo could hardly believe it. Milo, though he had little contact with Whitmore, felt as if he had lost his grandfather again. In a sense he had, for Whitmore was one of the few people who really tried to help Thaddius Thatch achieve his dreams. The two men had been wonderful friends. In addition, Whitmore had brought Milo's dream to life eighty- seven years ago.  
  
"What's the big deal about my necklace?" Ana asked, slightly annoyed. "It's just a well-wired little light inside. The battery case must be tiny, though because I haven't found it yet. You'd think the batteries would have run down by now--"  
  
"No batteries. There are no batteries. It really glows by itself. You see- -" and with that, Milo pulled his crystal out from the neck of his garb, "- I have one too. It's an Atlantean crystal. It provides various things. Light, for one, as well as." The polyglot merely stopped due to his curiosity, changing the direction of his wording. "But tell me. How did you get an Atlantean artifact, besides that crystal, I mean, and where did you learn how to get here?" Milo knew that only one Shepherd's Journal existed and it was back at the palace.  
  
"Well, Jebidiah. well, 'Cookie' had left some notes behind. They were found after Mom disappeared. She had said he was 'as good a writer as a cook' so finding notes would be odd. It's almost like he wanted someone to rediscover Atlantis, or something. I'm guessing his food was pretty bad, by the way?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you get the statuette from him too?"  
  
"No," came a deep voice. Daniel Sweet walked up to them, followed by Kida and Heykohk. "When grandpa vanished he had left no will. The belongings were split between us, and I ended up with that and a broken stethoscope."  
  
"He seems to be a little sore about that," Milo quietly mused to himself. "His grandfather certainly wouldn't have held a grudge. Daniel's resemblance to his grandfather seems to end with his physiology."  
  
"So let me get this straight," the scholar said. "First you found 'Cookie's' notes on how to get to Atlantis. Then you convinced Harcourt's cousin with a statuette from Doctor Sweet to fund an expedition."  
  
"Si," responded Ana. "The trip hasn't been easy, though. Strange cave creatures, various rock obstacles, and a lot of hiking. We came in a sub and only a few hours into the trip we were attacked by some sea monster!"  
  
"Actually, it was a machine called the Leviathan," Milo corrected the Latino.  
  
"Apparently much like the ones our people have, from what Milo has conferred to me," Kida explained. Her attention, however, began to shift away from the conversation and to the surrounding area. Her expression became very serious.  
  
"How long did your submarine last?" asked Milo. "Ours was destroyed by the Leviathan in mere minutes. Only a handful of us survived the encounter."  
  
"We all survived the encounter, barely escaping, but we managed to get a good hit in through to the head, I think." Ana slammed her fist into her palm to punctuate this. "The Pendragon was so damaged, though, that the pressure of deeper depths quickly started to crush it. Some of our crew died from that rather than the monster." She began to think about it with great sorrow. "I can't believe that those people--"  
  
"Quiet!" Kida shouted the command with such authority and force that the whole camp seemed to hold its breath from the surprise. "Listen," she said in a much quieter tone. The queen had noticed a strange, almost animal-like sound in the distance, accompanied by noises reminiscent of crumbling rock. The noise repeated, faintly louder this time. Horror began to fill the faces of the explorers, particularly Milo's.  
  
"You do recognize the voice of this creature?" Kida's eyes were wide from the beginnings of an adrenaline rush. She began to stare at the lake.  
  
"This machine!" gasped Milo.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Ana exclaimed in whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
Based off the Disney Picture "Atlantis: the Lost Empire." The names "Atlantis: Rediscovery," and chreen as well as the characters Pohmehroyh, Heykohk, Ana, and Daniel are my (Rebmakash's) property. Fan fiction storyline also my property. Milo Thatch, Kidagakash, and other characters, names, concepts, and non-gibberish Atlantean are property of the Walt Disney Company. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
All eyes quickly fell to the vast lake in the cavern. A stillness fell upon them like the way death falls upon the old. Only the Atlanteans, who had no experience with the Leviathan, dared to move.  
  
"We've go to get out of here!" Milo exclaimed.  
  
"But where can we go?" asked Sweet's grandson. "The laser hasn't gotten through the rock wall yet, and we're going to need our equipment!"  
  
"Not more than you need your lives!" Kida picked up her spear, leaving her mask on the ground. Speed was more important than defense. "Now, hurry! There is not much time left!" Both she and her husband simultaneously began to motion toward the way that they had come.  
  
"I hope you can all climb!" called Milo as he began to speed toward the rocky ledges. He motioned to the other Atlanteans to follow closely. "Help the others up!" The thin lingist stopped at the base of the first ledge, picking up his spear while the other Atlanteans positioned themselves at the tops and bottoms of the higher ledges.  
  
The explorers quickly made a dash for the exit. It seemed to Milo that there were dozens of them as with fear-induced strength, he aided them upwards. He yelled up to Kida, who was at the top of his ledge: "Do you know a shortcut to the city?"  
  
"Yes! The hunting path winds around these caves, but the path your expedition used is much more direct!"  
  
As soon as the explorers had made it up the ledge, they all noticed a distant sizzling sound. The sound grew more intense over the course of about thirty seconds, when a massive blue bolt of energy erupted from the lake behind them. The lightning crashed into the ceiling that was above them, causing gigantic stalactites to fall to the ground, crushing tents and causing machines to explode with deafening blasts The water boiled and steamed.  
  
Milo ordered Kida to take the lead, for she knew that trail better than anyone else, save him. He, Pohmehroyh, and Heykohk remained in the rear of the group to assist the explorers on their hurried way. The explorers were forced to make long, dangerous jumps to make their egress. Despite being a faster route, the path still took at least ten minutes for even the fastest of the terrified explorers. In addition, decades-old lava formations made the area harder to traverse than it had been less than a century ago. Crashes behind them told them that the Leviathan was trying to blast and dig its way though barriers to get at the invaders.  
  
Up ahead, small holes that the lava had left behind were portals through which a beautiful blue radiance filtered through. "Go!" shouted Kida, pointing towards the openings. Slowly, the people crawled through, and seeing the other side, half wanted to simply stare at the beautiful city that laid before them. Only adrenaline and sheer common sense moved them on at top speed as they climbed down a ledge to the bridge. After blowing a shell horn mounted on the cliff's edge for help, Kida stayed at the bottom of the ledge to help both explorer and Atlantean down. Finally she came face to face with Milo as he, along with Heykohk, Pohmehroyh, and the last of the explorers climbed down. Among them were Daniel and Ana.  
  
"Heykohk! Pohmehroyh! Go ahead and lead them to the safety of the city!" Milo ordered. The guards did as commanded, using their spears to gain the necessary speed. As the explorers crossed, Atlantean vehicles appeared, their pilots scooping up the travelers to bring them to safety. Every available vehicle was used, but even that was not enough for all of those in peril. Ana, due to her age, was the slowest of them. As the group neared the edge of the bridge, she stumbled and fell. The scholar, glancing back, was the first to notice.  
  
"Ana!" Milo yelled, turning to go back for her. At that, Kida, then Daniel did the same.  
  
As the three neared Ana, an explosion sounded behind them. From the dust emerged a massive form that resembled a gray lobster. Just above its burning, blood red eyes was a large crack were it had been damaged. Its broad, swishing tail came to four points, creating a fin that was a cross between a shark's and a dolphin's. In a display of power the mechanoid raised its right claw, which sported double pincers. The berzerked Leviathan, blue markings blazing with power, smashed its claw down into the bridge, shattering the area of impact. Half the bridge collapsed instantly, leaving the other half in a rapidly decaying state. Milo nearly fell from the impact as he helped Ana up. The other two were there an instant later. Daniel, in a sudden and surprising display of compassion and strength more reminiscent of his grandfather, picked up Ana and ran with her. The remaining part of the bridge began to slant and crumble.  
  
As the incline became steeper, footholds became difficult to find. Daniel, still holding Ana, grabbed hold of the stone rail and pulled them both up the last few feet to safety. Milo and Kida, however, were victims of the falling rumble rolling down the bridge. The rocks hit their pole vaults hard, causing them to fall out from underneath them. Kida's spear flew out of her hands, twirling out of sight. Both figures flew towards the edge of the bridge, where, hundreds of feet down, still molten lava bubbled, waiting to claim their lives.  
  
  
  
  
  
Based off the Disney Picture "Atlantis: the Lost Empire." The names "Atlantis: Rediscovery," and chreen as well as the characters Pohmehroyh, Heykohk, Ana, and Daniel are my (Rebmakash's) property. Fan fiction storyline also my property. Milo Thatch, Kidagakash, and other characters, names, concepts, and non-gibberish Atlantean are property of the Walt Disney Company. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
With great skill, Kida managed to catch the crumbling edge of the cliff by one hand. Milo reached out for the edge as he flew, but missed. Quickly, Kida tried to grab the edge of the bridge with her other hand, but that handhold crumbled away, leaving her dangling once again. Simultaneously, Milo's spear hooked between two rocks on the bridge's end. He clung onto it for dear life for fear of being thrown from it. The bridge, now useless and weakened, had, at least stopped collapsing for a moment.  
  
Kida found another handhold, and as she began to pull herself up, she called down to her husband. "Hold on, Milo!" Kida disappeared as she pulled herself up to a stone rail.  
  
Milo was beginning to climb up the spear himself, however. He looked straight up, seeing the Leviathan fly across towards the city. The wind from its passing made the spear sway, forcing Milo to lunge for the bridge's edge. At that moment, it seemed as if the red glow from the lava illuminated the entire cavern in anticipation of a sacrifice, for the normal blue light from the Mother Crystal had been replaced by a fiery red, dimmer light. An earsplitting crashing noise filled his ears, accompanied by cries and screams. Milo swiftly removed his spear so that he could hook it on a higher rock. His weapon was caught by Kida, who, with one hand clinging to the railing, pulled him up. They began to scale the incline, using every ounce of strength they had to do so, even with the aid of the scholar's spear. As they neared the top of the bridge, Ana and Daniel grabbed the weapon this time. Milo felt Kida's body press against his, her arms wrapped around his chest as they were drug up the remainder of the bridge together. As they finally reached the edge of the cliff that sported the dilapidated bridge, the two gasped at what they saw.  
  
People shouted and ran from the Leviathan, which was beginning to follow a Rakuda with explorer passengers away from the inner city. In hot pursuit were several Martags, which were shooting their energy beams at it in vain. When one was smashed, and it was apparent that no harm was being done to the abominable machine, the remaining Martag pilots retreated. A few buildings had been badly damaged. The Mother Crystal had turned a red as bright as flame, and a crimson beam fell on the Leviathan, but to no effect. The beam left the Leviathan and split into several smaller search beams that scanned across Atlantis. Both Milo and Kida noted the fast revolution of the King Stones, not typical for when the crystal takes a host.  
  
As if sensing her presence, a blood-colored search beam began to move directly toward the queen. Daniel and Ana could only look on in wonder and apprehension.  
  
At that moment, the rest of the bridge crumbled, ripping away part of the cliff's edge with its fall. Milo swung his arms to keep his balance, but only to see Kida plummet toward the lava below. "Kida!" he yelled with the utmost fear as he heard her cry trailing off. Without thinking, he snatched his spear away from Daniel, and seized the rope on his belt. He held out the rope's end for Daniel, who instinctually took it.  
  
The courageous man began to turn toward the precipice's edge, ready to leap, when the search beam flew past him. Milo paused just short of the threshold of death, instead, looking over the edge. He beheld the now cool blue beam narrowing to a point on Kida. A brilliant flash of light illuminated the area around her, and temporarily blinded him. When he could once again see her, the warrior was slowly floating into the air just as she had decades before, traveling up the path of light. Her skin had been temporarily reddened from the intense heat of the lava. Kida's crystal floated in front of her, pointing the way to the Mother Crystal. Her eyes opened briefly, meeting with Milo's. They momentarily flashed and swirled with a blue-white energy, but then closed again as if she were meditating. Semiconscious, she held her hand out toward his.  
  
Milo's heart sank even further. He felt he would lose his love, though now, instead of being consumed by lava, she would be lost by being absorbed into the Heart of Atlantis. The linguist's brown eyes desperately looked to her visage, for he believed he would never see her again. He reached out to the still-armored figure, hoping to feel her warmth one last time.  
  
Kida's ring caught the light of the search beam, which narrowed a tiny ray towards Milo. When his ring fell into this light, his crystal also began to float. Milo's vision blurred temporarily as a second search beam appeared and focused on the crystal around his neck. To him, the world had been consumed by white light. Voices the scholar had never heard before sang out within his mind, accompanied with the notes of ancient instruments. The voices of past Atlanteans chanted their hymn.  
  
Milo opened his eyes and met the reassuring gaze of Kida. They smiled warmly, lovingly to each other. Quickly, noticing no ground beneath his feet, Milo's attention turned to his surroundings. Suspended high above the city by the light of the Mother Crystal, he saw to his horror the panic of the terrorized people below, and their attacker, the Leviathan. Yet, this fear quickly subsided, for he was calmed by the voices he could not hear, and by the presence of the people that existed no longer.  
  
He again looked to his wife, and he knew that he was not alone in having these sensations. They again stretched their arms towards each other, this time his hand meeting hers. Closing their eyes and raising their heads, they readied themselves.  
  
The beams surrounding the two once again narrowed, sending intense power through their beings. From their crystals were born more shafts of light. The illumination fell upon other Atlanteans, whose crystals also sent out additional rays. A network of light was forming in the city of Atlantis. Ana looked on as a beam fell to her, her hair flying out as it struck. Daniel, for the first time in his life, felt helpless, for he could not simply rush in and set things right where someone had made a stupid mistake. A blunder of that magnitude had not been made. "What could I do to help?" he asked himself. The word, "help," echoed in his mind, as if it were a word he had not heard in a long time.  
  
As soon as every crystal necklace had sent out or received beams, their lights refocused, with one exception, from the other individual crystals to the Mother Crystal. Each beam widened, and the Mother Crystal channeled its energy though each. Finally, the beams became a giant cone that covered the city. The Rakuda's pilot, with his crystal as the only one with a beam issuing from the Mother Crystal, finally headed back to the city, into the powerful cone of light illuminating it. Only then did his light join with the rest.  
  
The Leviathan however, followed the Rakuda. When it entered the light, an explosion of energy, along with a blinding white flash sent the abomination flying into the wall. Tiny Atlantean crystals quickly formed to cover both it and the walls, cementing it in place.  
  
The last of the Atlantean machines of mass destruction finally met its own destruction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Based off the Disney Picture "Atlantis: the Lost Empire." The names "Atlantis: Rediscovery," and chreen as well as the characters Pohmehroyh, Heykohk, Ana, and Daniel are my (Rebmakash's) property. Fan fiction storyline also my property. Milo Thatch, Kidagakash, and other characters, names, concepts, and non-gibberish Atlantean are property of the Walt Disney Company. 


	7. Chapter 7 & Credits

CHAPTER 7  
  
It did not seem long until evening. Kida entered the throne room as she had that morning, except in her formal attire. She walked across the stepping-stones in he indoor pond to the door though which she would exit. Chreen lit the way in the early evening light as she approached her rendezvous near the plaza. The area was empty, for everyone had gone home. The queen scaled the giant stone statue standing nearby. At the top, one could view the entire city. It was here that she met with Milo.  
  
The polyglot was sitting alone up there, waiting for his wife and reviewing the day's events. He was writing in some scrolls, trying to document the strange events that had happened several hours earlier.  
  
He recalled the Leviathan and his second interaction with the Mother Crystal. He recollected the presence of those of the past. He remembered floating down a single shaft of light in the warm embrace of Kida. Milo was amazed that the crystal took no direct host, but parts of many, leaving the people fully in control of their minds and bodies. This was one event unheard of in history, as far as he was aware.  
  
Milo turned as he sensed Kida's approach. "Good evening," he said in Atlantean.  
  
"Good evening," the warrior responded. "A beautiful night, is it not?"  
  
"Oh, oh yes." Milo paused, gazing at the horizon. "I was wondering.do you have any idea why the crystal acted.differently?"  
  
"I do not know. But as stated, these are different times. It is the second golden age of Atlantis. Things do change, and the Mother Crystal chose to do things differently. Perhaps it drew some of its power from us to stop the Leviathan, which, if I am correct, was powered by the crystal, itself? You do know it lives on the emotions of the people of our past. Perhaps, to give a sense of the responsibility with its power, it sought to show us where a life of destruction will lead us."  
  
"And so it included everyone. In addition, it could then feel everyone's emotions and draw a little power from that too. Different times equal different occurrences. That makes sense. Changing the subject, the expedition's debating your proposal."  
  
"Are they?"  
  
"Yeah. They all understand now why Atlantis has to be a secret. All that power in the hands of the world.scary thought. Though most of the crew, or what's left of it, doubts that they'll stay, Ana and Daniel are seriously considering it. Notice something different about him?"  
  
"Yes. He has become much more helpful. He had seemed somewhat self- absorbed, before. Earlier he offered to help with the restoration of the buildings damaged or destroyed by the Leviathan."  
  
"I actually caught him with a big smile on his face earlier. For never really knowing his grandfather he sure is turning out to be like him."  
  
"Yes. I heard Dr. Sweet, 'Cookie' and Audrey disappeared."  
  
"Uh-huh. I've been thinking about that. Their crystals have extended their lives. I mean, wouldn't it be painful to watch your family grow old while you stay young? They can't tell their families about Atlantis, so they can't give their family the crystals without an explanation. Whitmore could get away with it because he didn't have to." Milo winced with emotional pain. Kida, still standing, put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Milo then stood up to look at her. They both smiled.  
  
"Our scouting trip was quite unsuccessful," his wife began, "for finding what we had been looking for. We shall try again tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Wow, I've had enough 'for the history books' for the moment!"  
  
The couple then looked upwards to the cave ceiling and the Mother Crystal. Its light sparkled on the now crystalline walls of the cavern. In addition, those smaller crystals had their own beautiful inner glow.  
  
"The bright light you remember."  
  
"Yes. Like a star."  
  
Kida threw her arms around him and the two embraced compassionately. For the first time in many millennia, the Atlanteans could look up and behold the glory of the stars.  
  
?????????????????TL?NTIS:  
  
1 REDISCOVERY  
  
Credits:  
  
  
  
Starting my little obsession:  
  
Walt Disney  
  
&  
  
Everyone Involved in Making the Movie  
  
Including:  
  
Don Hahn  
  
Gary Trousdale  
  
Kirk Wise  
  
Michael J. Fox  
  
Cree Summer  
  
James Newton Howard  
  
To Name a Few  
  
  
  
Advisor/Plot Hole Finder /Encourager/Fellow Fan:  
  
Shahnahkehm (Zzyllo)  
  
  
  
Those Who Introduced Me to Fan Fiction:  
  
Everyone in the Atlantis_the_Movie Yahoo! Group  
  
Including, but not exclusive to:  
  
Zudomon  
  
Grim=20Stripper  
  
Kida Grath  
  
Raymond Chuang  
  
Ruggaphile  
  
Dibsdib  
  
Freakhybrid  
  
The Snow Grygon  
  
Jjvo  
  
  
  
"Fuzz" Breaks:  
  
Holly the Hamster  
  
  
  
Inspiration:  
  
God  
  
The Movie and All Those Involved  
  
James Newton Howard, Whose Music Made Me a Fan  
  
  
  
Group Allowing You to Read This Right Now:  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
  
  
Wow! If you read this far, I'm impressed!  
  
You must have stayed for the credits of "Atlantis" too!  
  
  
  
Based off the Disney Picture "Atlantis: the Lost Empire." The names "Atlantis: Rediscovery," and chreen as well as the characters Pohmehroyh, Heykohk, Ana, and Daniel are my (Rebmakash's) property. Fan fiction storyline also my property. Milo Thatch, Kidagakash, and other characters, names, concepts, and non-gibberish Atlantean are property of the Walt Disney Company. 


End file.
